


Empress of Wind

by awygtsan27



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crown of Midnight, F/M, Heir of Fire, I don't even know their ship name, Nestaq?, Queen Of Shadows, Sarah J Maas, Throne of Glass, Throne of Glass series, Tower of Dawn, empire of storms, shameless smut tbh, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awygtsan27/pseuds/awygtsan27
Summary: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :D





	Empress of Wind

A million things weighed on her mind, but Nesryn Faliq’s heart was light as a feather as she soared through bright, clear skies, mounted atop Salkhi, with Sartaq and Kadara flying by her side -- Sartaq’s _rukhin_ far behind them, Hasar’s armada below, with Kashin’s cavalry and all the healers of the Torre, racing for the northern continent, coursing toward war and ruin. 

But all that was easy to forget when she looked at Sartaq, a mischievous smile dancing upon the prince’s lips. Lips that she had been kissing very thoroughly these past two weeks, leaving them red and swollen, much to the amusement of the _rukhin_. 

This high up, the wind whipped her tight braid straight behind her and pulled at the skin on her face, but that didn’t stop Nesryn’s grin from growing wider and wider. She checked the buckles on her legs quickly, just to make sure she was strapped in properly -- even after all the time she had spent riding Kadara with Sartaq holding her tight, flying still sometimes made her insides squirm. 

_You are Neith’s Arrow, the Wind-Seeker_ , Sartaq had told her before they left Antica. _You belong to the skies_.

Certain that she wouldn’t fall off her _ruk_ , Nesryn spread out her arms and let out a joyous cry, a howl worthy of a true _rukhin_ rider -- a _thank-you_ to any god or goddess who would listen, and to the wind beneath her feet, beneath Salkhi’s wings, and the limitless possibilities of the skies above.

Salkhi opened his massive beak and screeched into the skies, too. Thankful to have a rider once more. Unable to control the breathless laughter that escaped her, Nesryn grabbed onto the horn of the saddle with her right hand and reached out to stroke the feathers on Salkhi’s neck with her left. 

She could feel Sartaq’s keen eyes on her and when she dared glance back, those dark eyes were indeed burning, taking her in. Heat rose in her cheeks and when Sartaq winked at her, her core tightened, a sudden need gathering. He whispered to Kadara, and his _ruk_ immediately hurtled down for one of the ships below. Nesryn narrowed her eyes, but followed the prince’s lead all the same. 

The sailors atop the deck watched with wide eyes as Kadara and Salkhi raced toward them -- and were fortunately smart enough to jump out of the way when Sartaq shouted his warning that they were going to land. Kadara landed first, Sartaq unbuckling his straps with quick, deft hands and hopping off the _ruk_ just as Nesryn landed. She reached down to unstrap herself from the saddle, but in half a second, Sartaq was there, doing it for her. Before she could blink or open her mouth to protest, he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her off Salkhi. 

He still held her by the waist when he said into her ear, his voice husky and low, “I will have you now, Nesryn Faliq.”

A shiver spider-walked down her spine, despite the heat of the day, and that still-gathering need, that longing, pounded in her core. Sartaq’s hands squeezed her waist, burning brands into her side. She opened her mouth to respond, her mouth going dry, but he swallowed her words with a fiery, desperate kiss.

She wanted to melt into that kiss, to match that intensity, that longing with her own, but --- but she felt eyes all around them. The _ruks_ preening themselves on the deck, the sailors who were far too curious about the khagan’s heir and Neith’s Arrow. She pulled away from him, mouth still parted and breathless, and she stared up into his dark eyes.

The desire there -- written so plainly for her to read. 

They had yet to act on their desires. With everything that had happened since she set foot on the Southern Continent… And the past two weeks, with him being officially declared heir, and trying to gather their forces to sail for Erilea… Saying goodbye to his family, saying goodbye to hers -- 

It hadn’t been the right time. 

But now -- 

_I will have you now, Nesryn Faliq_. 

She reached with one hand to cup his jaw. “Sartaq.”

He leaned into her touch, nuzzling her hand. 

“Is there a free cabin?”

“There is indeed,” he said softly, his eyes gleaming with wicked delight, “for the future emperor and empress.” 

“I believe that is called an abuse of power,” she said. She reached up on her toes to brush a kiss against his lips. He chased after her mouth, but she pulled away once more and grinned up at him. 

“You would tease me so in front of my future subjects?” 

“Can the poor prince not handle it?” she asked, running her hands over the riding leathers padded on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with each shallow breath. Nesryn clicked her tongue. “Such a shame. I had more plans to tease you once we found an empty cabin…”

Sartaq didn’t respond. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down belowdecks, a few of the bolder sailors aboard clapping and whistling as they went. Nesryn’s cheeks heated once more, but Sartaq paid no mind to them -- no doubt his _rukhin_ had teased him far worse whenever he brought a woman to his bed at the Eridun Aerie. 

The prince tugged her along as he opened door after door belowdecks, searching for an empty room. Finally -- finally they found one. It was small and cramped, with only a single-person bed shoved against the wall. But Sartaq merely grunted, as if to say, _this will do_ , and locked the door behind them. 

Nesryn threw her arms around his neck, pushing him into the door, and swallowed his lips with her own. He responded in kind, groaning lowly as his hands wound their way into her hair, forcing her braid undone. Her hands were steady as she tugged off his riding leathers, the need to feel his skin burning under hers so, _so_ desperate. She threw his leathers to the ground, nipped at his lower lip, then pulled away to remove her own riding clothes.

He gripped her wrists, making her pause. “Let me.”

His voice was raspy, low. Her knees quaked in the pleasure of it as the sound traveled down her spine, and Nesryn nodded.

She watched his throat bob as he stepped forward and slowly -- so achingly slowly -- undressed her, his hands occasionally brushing her bare skin. She couldn’t stop shaking at the anticipation. She was burning -- 

Burning so hot she wondered if this was what it would feel like to walk into one of Aelin’s fires. Maybe the Queen of Terrasen’s fire would burn less than _this_. 

Finally, after eons of waiting, Nesryn stood stark naked in front of Sartaq.

The prince took her in -- every inch of her -- the dark skin raised with goosebumps despite the fact that she was burning from the inside out, her core like molten lava, the hard peaks at the tip of her swollen breasts, the way her chest rose and fell so heavily with each gasping breath, the muscles she had carefully trained and honed all these years, the wetness now dripping from between her legs. 

Sartaq devoured her with his eyes.

Just as she devoured him with hers. 

“What are you waiting for?” she challenged. Her voice came out as barely more than a whisper.

Or maybe she just couldn’t hear it over the thundering of her heart, the blood pounding in her ears, the need pulsing between her legs.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on, Nesryn Faliq,” he said, chest heaving with desire.

Unable to wait any longer, she stepped forward, pressing a hurried kiss to his mouth. Then she kneeled down before the prince and took his entire length into her mouth.

He groaned so loudly that his _ruk_ must have heard it from the skies. 

Nesryn took her time, alternating between stroking him with her mouth and her hands, savoring the taste of him, the feel of him. His hands wound their way into her hair once more, and when Nesryn looked up at him, she knew it wouldn’t be long before he found his release. 

Before that happened, Sartaq pulled himself out of her reach, but he didn’t leave her wanting and waiting for long. He picked her up with ease, as if she weighed no more than a pillow, and placed her gently upon the small bed. He kissed her deeply, slowly, his tongue tracing her bottom lip --

As if they had all the time in the world for this. As if they had centuries.

Nesryn curled her fingers in his hair, pulling him close, opening her mouth entirely to him. He teased her with his tongue, but when she whimpered into his mouth, near to begging, the prince too yielded his mouth to hers. 

She rolled her hips against his in silent demand. She needed him -- she needed him inside of her _now_ , before she bursted into flame like hellfire --

“Is patience not a virtue in Adarlan?” he said against her mouth.

“Please --”

She had barely gotten the word out before his hand reached down between her legs, his middle finger sliding into her, a breathless, helpless moan escaping her lips. He kissed her again, his tongue claiming her mouth as his fingers slowly, lazily explored. Nesryn squirmed beneath him.

She rocked her hips against his hand.

_More, more, more_.

His lips left her mouth to kiss her jaw, then trail down her neck, as his fingers continued their glorious work. The prince took his time, trailing his mouth lower and lower, until he caught a nipple in between his teeth and ever so gently bit down.

She inhaled sharply, her back arching in pleasure. 

He flicked his tongue over the same nipple a few times, and just when she thought he was going to move on, he traced circles around it again, as his fingers worked themselves deeper and deeper into her. 

She couldn’t control the cries falling from her lips. 

Still his mouth traveled lower and lower. Occasionally he glanced up at her, a smirk on those damnably talented lips, just to watch her writhe in pleasure. 

And his dark eyes didn’t leave her face for a second as he finally lowered his mouth between her legs and began to feast, like a man left to starve in the desert. 

Sartaq explored every inch of her with his tongue, and within minutes, she had found her pleasure, surging through her like flashes of pure lightning. Nesryn gripped his hair tight and bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud -- to no avail. 

He pulled himself up to kiss her, even as her body still shook beneath him. She tasted herself on his lips -- that natural scent somehow intoxicating. She cupped his jaw with both hands and claimed his mouth, the kiss fierce and unforgiving. 

“Nesryn,” he moaned into her mouth.

“Take me,” she whispered. “You said you will have me, so take me.” 

She rocked her hips against his once more for emphasis.

Their lips met once more and Sartaq slid inside her with ease, as if he had always belonged right there. He paused for a few moments, so she might adjust to the feel of him. But she didn’t need to adjust -- he fit perfectly. 

He brushed her hair away from her face. “I love you, Nesryn Faliq,” he said.

Her heart -- broken and shoddily stitched back together over and over again -- burst at the words, as it did each time he had said them to her.

She brushed a hand against his cheek.

“I love you, too,” she murmured. 

They locked eyes as they began to rock together. Slow, unhurried movements.

Their breath tangled together; their moans formed a symphony as old as time. It built and built, a perfect crescendo, as they lost themselves in each other, as they rolled their hips and tasted each other’s skin and dug into one another’s backs, pulling each other closer and closer, urging each other to go faster, go harder. 

Until waves of pleasure broke over them both, until they were crying out those final, ringing notes of passion.

They stared at each other for a minute after, Sartaq still deep inside her. He stroked her cheek, smiling down at her, his eyes glazed over from the pleasure. Their chests heaved in unison, their skin sticky and sheen with sweat. But Nesryn had never felt happier, never more relaxed.

She pressed a hand to his heart, hammering away against his ribcage. She smiled.

Sartaq smiled down at her, too -- like the sun blessing the earth with its glorious beams. He put a hand over hers and squeezed.

“It is yours, Nesryn Faliq,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
